


Oi What're Ya Doing Here?

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asylumtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birdtale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, Geno Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Outertale Papyrus (Undertale), Outertale Sans (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus Being an Asshole (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: A is to blame for dust being female she wouldn't stop bugging me for it :'(Cherri doesn't know what to do with the asshole she's found but his sweet and she's lonely so it wouldn't hurt to hang around a while besides what's the worst that'll happen? Her best friend finding out or her dying? Ha she wouldn't care
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale Sans - 18
> 
> Undertale papyrus - 15
> 
> Underswap sans - Blue, 17
> 
> Underswap Papyrus - Honey, 19
> 
> Horrortale sans - Horror, 17
> 
> Horrortale papyrus - Sugar, 15
> 
> Outertale sans - Star, 20
> 
> Outertale papyrus - Cosmos, 16
> 
> Killer sans - killer, 23
> 
> Dusttale sans - Drea/dust, 16
> 
> Geno - 22
> 
> Reapertale sans - Reaper, 21
> 
> Farmtale sans - Sunny, 16
> 
> Inktale sans - Ink, 25
> 
> Errortale sans - error, 24
> 
> Asylumtale sans - Asy, 5
> 
> Nightmare - 19
> 
> Dream -18
> 
> Underfell papyrus - Edge, 19 he'll only bee mention that asshole
> 
> Underfell sans - cherri, 18
> 
> Birdtale - sky, 5

"Okay kiddies your momma gotta go say bye!" Cherri's long time and only friend since getting together with Edge Drea yelled from the bottom of their little homes stairs

They only had to wait for a second before two small children came running down the stairs or well one did the other flew down clumsily

"MAMA NO!!!" The younger one of her twins scream clingy to her leg while her oldest watched sadly

"Asy honey I'll only be gone for awhile and aunty Drea will be here" Cherri reassured both her sons while said aunt watched smiling 

"But what if someone breaks in?" Asy asked anxiously

"Who'd break in here with Aunty Drea here most people are scared of her" Sky said smugly

They have good reason to be both of the young girls thought

Shaking her head Drea laughed "Look kid aunty Drea is here and I'm not gonna let anything happened"

"But who's gonna watch mama?" Asy asked tearing up

"Momma can take care of herself kid" Drea stated 

Beside if anyone dare touched her I'd kill them Drea thought angrily

"Okay then....bye mama" Asy said sadly letting his mama go

"Bye ma" Sky chirped hugging her tightly before letting go

Drea hugged her softly "let me know if someone bugs ya" she whispered in her ear

"Will do bye kids bye sis" Cherri walked out the door a feeling of sadness washing over her

She loved her two babies but she hadn't wanted them Edge did though Drea often to help her get a abortion but edge would've killed her and they both knew it when she finally broke up with him he attacked the two girls Cherri broke his leg while Drea had almost killed him threatening him that that if he ever show his face again she would break every last bone in his body

"God I love my little sister" Cherri hummed softly


	2. Backstory Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drea and cherri backstory of friendship
> 
> Cherri is 6,10,12,13,14,16
> 
> Drea is. 4,8,10,11,12,14
> 
> Drea wasn't always a fighter she is now used to bee a soft lil baby while cherri was and is a fighter who doesn't really want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Sans - 18
> 
> Undertale papyrus - 15
> 
> Underswap sans - Blue, 17
> 
> Underswap Papyrus - Honey, 19
> 
> Horrortale sans - Horror, 17
> 
> Horrortale papyrus - Sugar, 15
> 
> Outertale sans - Star, 20
> 
> Outertale papyrus - Cosmos, 16
> 
> Killer sans - killer, 23
> 
> Dusttale sans - Drea/dust, 16
> 
> Geno - 22
> 
> Reapertale sans - Reaper, 21
> 
> Farmtale sans - Sunny, 16
> 
> Inktale sans - Ink, 25
> 
> Errortale sans - error, 24
> 
> Asylumtale sans - Asy, 5
> 
> Nightmare - 19
> 
> Dream -18
> 
> Underfell papyrus - Edge, 19 he'll only bee mention that asshole
> 
> Underfell sans - cherri, 18
> 
> Birdtale - sky, 5

Cherri hugged herself she didn't really like the whole fighting thing but her father liked the money a six year old could bring in by fights that were fixed but still fun for others to watch and bet on

"Hi!" A voice chirped from in front of her looking up she was meet with another skeleton like her but smaller and unscared 

"What'd ya want kid" she growled out glaring at her

"I'm Drea! You look sad what's wrong?" She asked 

"Nothing kid go away" Cherri mumbled out

"Nope not until you tell me!" Drea chirped wrapping her arm around her arm

"Kid yo-" she cut herself off by seeing the others pure look 

God damnit she thought angrily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Cherri!!!!!" The now 8 year old Drea yelled clingy to her 

"Drea,will you please watch out for my wounds" she informed the other

"Oh sorry....want help with them??" Drea asked climbing off her back

"Sure kid that'll be great" Cherri smiled at the others cheer of happiness for getting to help her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is Edge Drea,Edge this is Drea" Cherri mumbled at the two glaring skeletons

"SO YOU ARE THE FAMOUS BEST FRIEND" The taller of the three growled 

The ten year old grinned "yup and if you hurt her I'll break every bone you got"

"BRAVE FOR A SMALL WEAK-"

"OKAY LETS GO BABE" Cherri yelled pulling him away from her best friend who would've killed him

Don't like him Drea thought angrily  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're good?" Drea asked holding her sobbing friend

"I....i am gonna have a kid but only one of us wants it" Cherri said sadly 

"That's fine sweetie I'm here I'll pay for a abortion if you need it" Drea said softly 

"He'd kill me Drea I'm so scared I....i can't have a baby!!!" Cherri yelled sobbing and clingy to the other

"Shh shh sweetie it's okay I got you I'm here" Drea mumbled softly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello kiddos I'm aunty drea~" Drea cooed softly holding the one Cherri named Asy

"He yeah she'll take care of us kids" Cherri hummed holding Sky

"THEY ARE SMALL" Edge glared at the two girls who wouldn't let him hold his kids

"You're lucky to even see the asshole" Drea snapped at him

"HO-"

"Edge baby can you both not fight right now" Cherri said tightly holding sky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Drea screamed seeing her long time best friend bleeding on the floor over her children

"Drea?" Cherri mumbled shocked

Oh no no she isn't supposed to be here Cherri thought

"You motherfucker!" Drea growled yacking Edge back and punching him in the gut

"THIS IS A FAMILY MATTER!" Edge snapped grabbing her arm and throwing her into a wall

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER" Cherri snapped tackling him  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"If you ever EVER show you face here again I'll break every bone you got fucker your lucky Cherri Asy and Sky are here or I'll dust you" Drea growled at edge who glared at Cherri over Drea's shoulder

"FINE BUT YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME CHERRI" edge spat out 

As he left Cherri broke down holding her twins while Drea held her

**Author's Note:**

> I know edge is the younger one but meh
> 
> Also um asy and sky are cherri's and edges kid so uhhh yeet


End file.
